Harry Potter y la tumba perdida
by MerlinJJ
Summary: Qué pasaría si Harry dejara el mundo magico y se transformara en Indiana Jones pero sin dejar sus encantos y su poder de mago. En este caso se enfrentara en un sin fin de problemas para salvar el mundo
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: Harry Potter es el Profesor Indi  
  
Dos hombres iban volando en un helicóptero, uno iba vestido de marrón oscuro con sombrero de vaquero y el otro iba con el traje de piloto de vuelos de una compañía de viajes. En estos momentos estaban sobrevolando una de las zonas más desconocidas de todos los Andes peruanos, con algunos problemas por las turbulencias producidas por los vientos del Oeste y Sureste.  
  
-Pedro, déjame por aquí- dice el del sombrero señalando un punto llano entre roca maciza.  
  
-Sí, profesor Jones- dice maniobrando maestralmente hasta aterrizar en el llano sin ningún problema.  
  
-Buen aterrizaje, fue mejor que el que hiciste hace dos meses en la Antartida- y sin dejar que el otro hombre respondiera añade- Estate atento, cuando vuelva volveremos a la base.  
  
Se aleja del lugar de aterrizaje y a unos metros se encuentra a sus dos ayudantes que le habían encomendado en esta expedición con un burro detrás cargado con todo lo necesario para el viaje.  
  
-Buenos días, caballeros. ¿Cómo os encontráis?- pregunto el profesor Jones.  
  
-Estupendamente, profesor y listos para partir cuando usted diga- comentaron los dos al unísono.  
  
-Así me gusta que la gente este de buen humor- dijo contento- Pues en marcha.  
  
Al momento estuvieron caminando por un paisaje escarpado, seguido después de una llanura acompañada de un pequeño lago del cual salía un pequeño riachuelo. Durante su viaje hasta allí estuvieron viajando alrededor de cinco horas dejándose sales minerales y agua a través de la transpiración por lo que hicieron una parada en el lago para reponer fuerzas y nutrientes encendiendo una pequeña hoguera con la que hacer una rica comida.  
  
-Señores, esto está de muerte, igual al olor que desprendía mientras se preparaba- comento el profesor Jones después de haberse comido cuatro raciones de comida típica de la región.  
  
-Sólo es comida de nuestro pueblo, pero gracias por el cumplido profesor- dijo uno de los ayudantes.  
  
Al rato se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, dirigiéndose a una de los peñascos que daban al norte del lago.  
  
Al llegar a su destino ya estaba casi anocheciendo, y encontraron una cueva hecha por el hombre en la pared de ésta. Entraron pero antes encendieron unas antorchas ya preparadas. Jones iba por delante guiándolos y murmurando cosas para si mismo mientras los otros se quedaban viendo todo con los ojos abiertos hasta que se pararon en una zona donde había un camino de tierra, donde Jones se paró en seco haciendo que los otros dos se parasen también.  
  
-¿Qué pasa profesor Jones?- preguntó uno de ellos.  
  
-Quedaros detrás mío, mientras yo averiguo que es esto de aquí delante.  
  
Estuvo mirando el lugar con detalle por arriba, hacia los lados y por donde se pudiese sin pisarlo por temor a activar una trampa hasta que se fijó que arriba había una saliente donde podría sujetar su látigo si tenía puntería y suerte para poder pasar sin problemas. Con un par de movimientos de látigo pudo engancharlo al saliente y con un impulso suficiente pasar al otro lado del trozo de tierra sin ningún contratiempo. Pasó el látigo a sus ayudantes, los cuales, el primero pasó como Jones pero el segundo pisó unos milímetros el trozo de tierra haciendo que de ella saliera unos bichillos que se lo comieron vivo tanto por dentro por fuera dejando sólo los huesos. Luego los bichillos fueron a por los otros dos pero Jones con un movimiento certero con la antorcha y un poco de alcohol que había introducido en la boca en los segundos que duró la muerte de uno de los ayudantes alejó a la amenaza. Recogió el látigo y lo guardó.  
  
-Sigamos- comentó Jones una vez pasado el problema.  
  
Esta vez el otro ayudante avanzó con cuidado detrás de Jones.  
  
Otra vez se paró y miró el suelo con interés viendo las señales que había por allí. Se volvió hacia el hombre que tenía detrás y le comentó.  
  
-Pisa por donde yo pise y no pasará nada.  
  
Esta vez por suerte no pasó nada y después de pasar un gran agujero que al final había una serie de pinchos clavados al suelo con ayuda del látigo, llegaron a una sala donde había una estatuilla con forma de dragón hecha de oro puros en un pedestal done una luz le daba de lleno.  
  
Jones se acercó hasta él mientras el otro esperaba atrás, coge de su mochila una figura parecida a la que había allí y con la otra mano sopesa la situación del intercambio nerviosamente y en unos segundos que parecían horas hizo el intercambio muy rápidamente sin dejar que la luz diese en la base del pedestal donde estaba situada, guarda la estatuilla en la mochila y se da la vuelta. Cuando iban a salir de la sala se oye un ruido como de que algo se había roto y algo estruendoso estuviese sucediendo.  
  
-Mierda, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡a correr!!!!!!!!- exclama Jones detrás del ayudante.  
  
Empiezan a correr y ven como una bola gigante de piedra va detrás de ellos. Se paran unos segundos en el agujero donde pasa primero el ayudante, Jones le da la mochila por petición del otro y el ayudante deja abandonado a Jones sin devolverle el látigo obligando a éste a saltarlo con muchas dificultades haciendo que la bola de piedra se acercase peligrosamente. Al final consigue recuperar la compostura, coger el látigo y salir corriendo para ver al poco tiempo al ayudante clavado en una de las paredes con una lanza en la cabeza, con un movimiento de experto coge la mochila y esquiva con un poco de dificultades las lanzas que se iban lanzando a medida que la trampa se activaba. Luego siguió corriendo ya que ahora no era una roca la que le perseguía sino que el techo empezaba a caerse. Con el látigo como la otra vez esquivó la zona de tierra evitando así a la aparición de los bichos y llegando así a la salida que por desgracia empezaba a cerrarse, Jones se tira al suelo y consigue salir pero dejándose el gorro dentro, mete la mano en los segundos previos a que se cerrase la entrada del todo y tentando el suelo recupera el gorro y poniéndoselo mientras que se oía un fuerte ruido en la cueva ya cerrada por una losa.  
  
Se da la vuelta y en unos pasos que da se encuentra rodeados de unos indígenas de la región y por un ladrón de tumbas y reliquias que se hacía pasar por arqueólogo.  
  
-Buenas noches, Indiana Jones. Espero que hayas tenido una buena expedición- dice el arqueólogo.  
  
-No tanta como a mi me hubiese gustada, profesor Malfoy- dice con amargura.  
  
-Si eres tan amable de darme la mochila y te podrás irte- comenta éste extendiendo la mano.  
  
Jones se la tiene que dar por estar apuntado por una serie de rifles y escopetas. Draco saca la reliquia de la mochila maravillado por su hermosura y le devuelve la mochila vacía a Indiana Jones. Jones coge la mochila y empieza a correr del lugar a toda pastilla.  
  
-Matadle- dice Draco.  
  
Los indígenas apuntan a Indiana y empiezan a disparar fallando por suerte todos los tiros por la lejanía a que se encontraba pero le empezaron a perseguir mientras le disparaban con lo única efectividad que dieron en el sombrero de Jones.  
  
Después de mucho correr como un loco, vio al final el helicóptero a lo lejos.  
  
-Pedro pon en marcha el helicóptero- gritó éste.  
  
Pedro al oírlo, lo pone en marchar y cuando Jones llega se van volando dejando a sus perseguidores en tierra disparándolos.  
  
Harry Potter había abandonado el mundo mágico después de la muerte de Voldemort, al ver como lo idiolotraban y trataban exageradamente al vencer en una lucha encarnecida con éste. En la batalla se perdieron muchas vidas entre ellas la del profesor Lupin, una de las únicas personas por las que se hubiera quedado en el mundo mágico. Otros que habías sufrido las consecuencias de la guerra fueron Ron y Hermione que se habían vuelto locos por los continuos Crucios que se les habían aplicado.  
  
Estos hechos habían hecho huir a Harry de este panorama adoptando el nombre de un personaje de ficción que le había gustado mucho desde que la vio desde la alacena cuando su primo Dudley la veía en el televisor, ese personaje era Indiana Jones. Con unos simples hechizos hizo creer a los muggles americanos de su existencia y con un complicado hechizo que se había inventado con sus años de experiencia en la biblioteca con Hermione se sabía toda la teoría y práctica sobre Arqueología e Historia que se había escrito y descubierto en estos momentos. Otro de los motivos porque se había cogido esas materias a estudiar fue una de sus visitas a una de las tumbas egipcias en una de las pirámides haciendo saltar accidentalmente algunas de las trampas que había colocadas y saliendo de allí como pudo. Este hecho hizo que Harry se planteara su carrera, su vida y todo lo que había pasado por haber vivido unos momentos de adrenalina a la misma manera que su personaje favorito.  
  
Ahora Harry, se había cambiado de imagen, se tiñó el pelo más claro tirando a un rubio oscuro, se había dejado un poco de barba, el pelo lo llevaba corto y durante las clases en una de las universidades muggles más importantes de CD Washington como profesor de historia llevaba un traje de funcionario y durante sus expediciones llevaba un gorro marrón tipo vaquero, una chaqueta de cuero de color marrón, unos pantalones de algodón de color marrón, un cinturón oscuro con algunos compartimentos para guardar herramientas y otros utensilios como pistolas, su varita y por su puesto su látigo y llevaba también una camisa blanca con algunos botones desabrochados y se llevaba consigo una mochila rectangular y marrón que colgaba de una cinta de su hombro.  
  
En estos momentos estaba dando su primera clase, en una de las aulas más sofocantes de toda la universidad.  
  
-Como iba diciendo las pirámides fueron creadas para albergar los cuerpos de los faraones y sus reliquias para realizar en la otra vida el viaje al más allá....  
  
Entonces es interrumpido por el sonido del timbre dando por terminada la clase.  
  
-Bien, para mañana quiero una pequeña redacción sobre las últimas tumbas que se han descubierto y lo que han hallado en ellas. Hasta mañana.  
  
Mientras decía esto algunas de sus alumnas cerraban los ojos dejando ver en sus párpados las palabras "Love You", antes esto se puso un poco nervioso pero no dijo nada. Según había oído en otros profesores se corría el rumor que él, era un tío muy sexy y sin pareja y esa era una de las razones por la que su clase estaba llena de jovencitas guapas con ropas un poco comprometedoras.  
  
Se fue a su despacho a ordenar el papeleo que tenía antes de su última expedición pero tiene la sorpresa de encontrarse a John, su jefe en la universidad y en el museo que trabajaba en sus expediciones en busca de reliquias para el museo.  
  
-Siento mucho lo de la última expedición. Fue ese Malfoy que últimamente me quita por la fuerza las últimas reliquias relacionadas con el ocultismo de antiguas civilizaciones- comenta Jones al verlo.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso. Sólo venía para comentarte que te ha salido otra expedición a Egipto para investigar unas tumbas recién encontradas.  
  
-Estas seguro que eso es para mi- dice con inseguridad Jones.  
  
-Por supuesto, amigo. Además tendrás compañía femenina, una corporación, "un poco extraña", ha sido la que te ha puesto esa compañera de expedición. Parece ser que esa compañía tiene mucho poder. Pero este no es el punto, ¿quieres ir?  
  
-Por supuesto, sabes que no me pierdo una aventura por nada del mundo, John.  
  
QUE TIPO DE AVENTURA SE ENCONTRARÁ A PARTIR DE AHORA HARRY O TAMBIÉN CONOCIDO COMO INDIANA JONES. ¿¿¿¿QUIÉN SERA ESA COMPAÑERA Y COMPAÑÍA MISTERIOSA???? 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: El experto de la Compañía  
  
Harry Potter o más conocido ahora como Indiana Jones se subía en esos momentos en un avión rumbo a El Cairo para luego coger un todo-terreno que le llevaría sin demora hasta las excavaciones donde se encontraría con su congénere en la materia.  
  
El avión partió a las 8:30 y fue rumbo por el Atlántico haciendo parada en Las Canarias a repostar para volver a alzar el vuelo hasta El Cairo sin ningún contratiempo de última hora.  
  
Al salir del avión y estar paseando un rato en el aeropuerto se encontró a su amigo Hassan que ya le había ayudado en un sin fin de aventuras por Egipto y sus alrededores como interprete, guía y administrador de material.  
  
-Buenas amigo Hassan, ¿cómo esta tu familia?  
  
-Buenas a ti también doctor Jones. Mi familia esta igual de bien que la última vez que nos visitaste- comenta Hasan cogiendo una de las maletas que Jones llevaba en la mano.  
  
Salieron del aeropuerto a un viejo jeep que había aparcado a unos metros de la señal de aparcamiento de taxis. Colocaron las maletas detrás de los asientos, se pusieron cómodos en ellos y arrancaron el motor del viejo coche con un ruido estremecedor. Se pusieron en marcha y salieron de la rotonda del camino que iba y salía del aeropuerto hacia la carretera principal para dirigirse a la excavación.  
  
-Hassan, que me puedes decir de todo este tinglado que me han encomendado- comenta Jones con una de sus sonrisas carismáticas que hacían a toda mujer caer rendido a sus pies.  
  
-Pues no mucho, Jones. Solo te puedo indicar algunos detalles porque las medidas de seguridad en la zona son un poco extremas por decirlo de alguna forma pero he podido averiguar algunas cosas interesantes. Lo primero que te puedo decir que los hallazgos encontrados se encuentran a varios kilómetros de la ciudad de los muertes orientado hacia el este en señal de tributo al dios Ra. También que lo que se encuentra allí es algo que puede revelar mucha historia antes de que se impusiera el imperio de los faraones. Y que según gente de la excavación que la chica que maneja todo el tinglado es bella y un poco más rara que tú, Jones.  
  
-A sí, me gustaría conocerla- dice Jones sujetándose el gorro mientras saltaban una duna del desierto y sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
Estuvieron el resto del camino en silencio, Hassan conduciendo a toda pastilla subiendo y saltando dunas del desierto y Jones (Harry) mirando el paisaje que en tantas ocasiones le había provocado satisfacción y angustia como esa ocasión que tubo que huir de los merodeadores del desierto andando con una estatuilla de Osiris de una tumba de uno de los Sacerdotes del primer faraón de la primera dinastía y que casi acaba muerto allí mismo de deshidratación si no fuera por unos comerciantes a camello que pasaban por allí. Harry o Jones decidió utilizar la magia indispensablemente ya que solo le causaba amargura y sufrimiento por todo lo que había vivido y lo que ocasionaba utilizarla que no era otra cosa que recordar lo que le había pasado a su vida por culpa de ésta.  
  
Al final, después de un recorrido de subidas y bajadas con el jeep de unas cuatro horas llegaron a su destino donde eran parados por dos guardas que acordonaban el perímetro.  
  
-¡Alto! Identificasen- dice uno de los guardias.  
  
-Soy el experto en paleontología y arqueología enviado por el museo de Washington, el Doctor Jones y éste- refiriéndose a Hassan- es mi ayudante.  
  
-Adelante- comenta el mismo guardia indicándoles con el brazo que podían seguir su camino.  
  
-Vaya recibimiento tan cordial. Espero que sea parecido el de nuestra joven amiga- comenta Jones.  
  
Hassan afirma con la cabeza coincidiendo con Jones. El jeep se pone de nuevo en marcha y continua su camino entre tiendas hasta detenerse en una que indicada con su nombre.  
  
-Parece ser que esperaban que llegase. Y mira Hassan son tan considerados que han escrito mi nombre en la tienda para no perderme al pasearme por aquí si quiero volver a mi lecho- dice Jones con burla y una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se quitaba el gorro para secarse el sudor.  
  
-Eso parece, profesor- echa una ojeada a su alrededor- Bueno, dejo tus cosas en la entrada y me vuelvo con mi familia.  
  
Al principio Hassan estaba extrañado por la extraña cicatriz que tenía Indiana Jones en la frente en forma de rayo pero éste en seguida le afirmó que se le había hecho en una expedición en el corazón de África atravesando el Congo con su padre donde el padre de Jones perdió la vida y el sobrevivió con la cicatriz y desde entonces no había comentado nada. Hassan dejó las maletas dentro de la tienda pero en la entrada para que nadie fuese cotilla.  
  
-¿El profesor Indiana Jones?- preguntó una voz femenina detrás del nombrado.  
  
Jones se puso el sombrero y se dio la vuelta mientras su compañero se asomaba de la tienda para ver quien había nombrado a su amigo. La joven que le había llamado medía 1´70 m con buenas curvas, piel morena curtida por las horas en el campo, pelo rojo vivo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, una nariz bien pincelada, unos suaves y carnosos labios de color rojo, unas pocas pecas por la cara realzando su juventud y unos preciosos ojos avellanos.  
  
Hassan se quedó sin habla por la reacción de Jones que en vez de sacar su sonrisa habitual que daba a una chica se puso rígido y serio.  
  
-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién pregunta por mi?- pregunta Jones.  
  
-Soy Virginia Ann Weasley, la supervisora de esta excavación y la que ha pedido su ayuda.  
  
-Mmmm...- dice mirándola detenidamente- ¿Cómo una chica como usted está metida en estos asuntos?¿No debería estar en casa con un marido y un montón de hijos pelirrojos como usted?- comenta con sarcasmo  
  
-Si me disculpa, eso no es asunto tuyo- comenta cabreada y roja- Mañana a primera hora quiero verte en la zona de excavación a las 9:00 en punto.  
  
Se da la vuelta Virginia y empieza a caminar decidida a su tienda todavía refunfuñando sobre el dichoso Indiana Jones y sobre su vida cuando oye la voz de éste detrás suya.  
  
-Disculpa, ¿cómo te puedo llamar es que no me acuerdo de tu nombre por lo largo que es?  
  
-Me puedes llamar si quieres Ginny, así lo hacen los amigos- contesta sin darse la vuelta- Hasta mañana- y extiende la mano en señal de despedida.  
  
Una vez que se había ido Ginny, Jones había acompañado a Hassan hasta el jeep y despedirlo con su presencia mientras el jeep se alejaba entre las tiendas y luego entre las dunas. Jones o Harry se metió en la tienda, deshizo la mochilas y guardó todo en sus respectivos sitios. Sacó la varita de compartimiento de su cinturón e hizo varios hechizos para que estuviera seguro ya que no se fiaba de la gente que estaba allí ya que seguramente la mayoría serían brujos.  
  
Ya se maldecía los suficientemente él solo por el hecho de haber aceptado ese trabajo pero ahora no podía ir marcha atrás o si no su reputación se vería afectada. Tendría que esconder su verdadera identidad y hacer su trabajo lo más pronto posible. Se preguntaba desde que estaba allí, que era tan importante para que un "muggle" que es lo que pensaban que era Indiana Jones lo hubiesen llamado para que hiciera ese trabajo cuando la comunidad mágica no se relacionaba con el mundo muggle. Tendría que ser muy importante los hallazgos para que me hubiesen llamado (se me consideraba un muggle al ser Indiana Jones) y sobre todo si se encargaba Ginny que era una de las mejores brujas que el hubiese conocido y que por los alrededores estuviesen la élite de los Aurores. Mañana ya averiguaría todo lo necesario para salir de este lugar y volver a su vida normal.  
  
Pero en esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar algunos recuerdos que en aquellos momentos le venían a la cabeza.  
  
"Harry estaba luchando contra unos mortifagos mientras que sus mejores amigos se encontraban frente a frente contra Voldemort luchando para salvar sus vidas pero todo parecía perdido para ellos ya que Voldemort hacía que estos en cada momento se estuviesen revolcando en el suelo de dolor hasta que se quedaron en el suelo doloridos e inconscientes.....  
  
A los pocos días de aquellos sucesos Harry se encontraba con su novia Ginny en el Hospital Sant Murgo esperando a que el médico saliese de hacer la últimas inspecciones a sus amigos Ron y Hermione para saber si se recuperarán. El médico salió de la habitación donde estos se encontraban.  
  
-Siento informarles que su hermano y amigo Ronald Weasley y su prometida Hermione Granger se han vuelto locos por los excesivos Crucios que han recibido. Lo siento, mucho- dijo yéndose a otro lugar.  
  
Ginny empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de su novio mientras éste se quedaba en estado de shock.  
  
A los pocos días Harry había desaparecido sin dejar rastro en el mundo mágico y en una habitación del Hospital Sant Murgo se encontraba una Ginny llorando y con el alma destrozada por el trastorno mental de su hermano, de su mejor amiga y la desaparición del que hasta entonces era su novio.............."  
  
Jones se sacudió la cabeza despejándose las ideas sobre los recuerdos que en esos momentos le venían. Se quitó la ropa dejándola en una silla que había en una cama desplegable montada para su descanso quedándose en calzoncillos y poniendo su pistola y varita debajo de la almohada por si acaso alguien se le ocurría aparecer por aquí a molestarle un rato.  
  
La noche pasó sin problemas durmiendo con sus aventuras por los cinco continentes.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se vistió, salió de la tienda y se fue a investigar la zona con una sonrisa en el rostro pero con la mano en la cartuchera de la pistola por si las moscas que esa gente no le gustaba ni un pelo. Después de un buen rato caminando llegó a lo que parecía la excavación (una zona acotada por una cinta de plástico y dentro de la zona acotada toda llena de agujeros donde los obreros trabajaban quitando tierra y desterrando restos arqueológicos).  
  
-Este es el lugar donde me necesitan- comenta desde fuera de la cinta.  
  
Jones pasa por debajo de la cinta y entra en el área acotada adentrándose a cada paso un poco más sin rumbo fijo hasta que a lo lejos ve el precioso culo de la joven que ayer le recibió. Se encaminó hacia allí con intenciones no muy buenas.  
  
-Buenos días, señorita Weasley- dice tocándole el culo haciendo que esta se levantase bruscamente, se girase 180º y pegándole una torta en la cara- Te has despertado con energías y de mal humor como ayer- añade con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se toca la zona de la cara que había sufrido el impacto de la mano de la señorita.  
  
-Buenos días a ti también, profesor. Si vuelves a tocarme el culo, no responderé la próxima vez de mis actos, lo has entendido. Sígueme, tengo que mostrarte unos jeroglíficos muy extraños para que los traduzcas y a cambio podrás llevarte para tu museo algunos restos arqueológicos del lugar- comenta empezando a andar a un gran hoyo que había en uno de los extremos del lugar.  
  
Se introducen por el agujero y con una antorcha encendida que llevaba Ginny cogiéndola de la entrada del boquete del suelo pudieron mirar con todo detalle lo que había por el lugar atravesando varias salas hasta llegar a una habitación funeraria donde se podía apreciar por el ojo experto de un Auror experimentado que allí había habido una lucha encarnizada entre unos magos y las criaturas guardianes del lugar. Jones (Harry) lo notó pero no comentó nada y siguió a Ginny hasta una pared donde había una mezcla de grabados entre jeroglíficos y una lengua muerta que sólo Jones (como la compañía esa o Comunidad mágica sabía) había visto en algunas de sus expediciones antes de que el lugar se derrumbase saliendo éste ileso con la reliquia y con conocimientos nuevos.  
  
-Interesante- dice Jones poniéndose unas gafas modernas y circulares acercándose aún más a los grabados de la pared- Son una mezcla de jeroglíficos egipcios y arameo antiguo que se hablaba en la época antes del imperialismo egipcio.  
  
TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ESTÉN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO, LES PROPONGO QUE ME APORTEN IDEAS Y QUE ME ANIMEN A CONTINUARLA.  
  
EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO JONES DESCIFRARÁ EL ENIGMA Y EMPECERÁ LA VERDADERA AVENTURA.  
  
DISCULPADME SI NO HE CONTINUADO CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS PERO EN LA DEL NUEVO SEÑOR TENEBROSO ESTOY UN POCO FALTO DE IDEAS. SORRY. 


	3. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: Otra vez???  
  
Se introducen por el agujero y con una antorcha encendida que llevaba Ginny cogiéndola de la entrada del boquete del suelo pudieron mirar con todo detalle lo que había por el lugar atravesando varias salas hasta llegar a una habitación funeraria donde se podía apreciar por el ojo experto de un Auror experimentado que allí había habido una lucha encarnizada entre unos magos y las criaturas guardianes del lugar. Jones (Harry) lo notó pero no comentó nada y siguió a Ginny hasta una pared donde había una mezcla de grabados entre jeroglíficos y una lengua muerta que sólo Jones (como la compañía esa o Comunidad mágica sabía) había visto en algunas de sus expediciones antes de que el lugar se derrumbase saliendo éste ileso con la reliquia y con conocimientos nuevos.  
  
-Interesante- dice Jones poniéndose unas gafas modernas y circulares acercándose aún más a los grabados de la pared- Son una mezcla de jeroglíficos egipcios y arameo antiguo que se hablaba en la época antes del imperialismo egipcio.  
  
Jones sacó una libreta de uno de los compartimentos que llevaba en el cinturón y empezó a escribir un escrito mientras murmuraba palabras como "interesante", "vaya" y cosas por el estilo. Hasta que al final dejó de terminar de escribir y solo mirar a su alrededor como interesándose por otras cosas.  
  
-¿Qué has descubierto?-pregunto la joven pelirroja arqueóloga con impaciencia.  
  
-Verás, esta civilización es muy interesante. Descubrieron una manera muy sabrosa de comer carne humana. ¿La has probado?- pregunta y ella niega con la cabeza con asco y sorpresa- Pues es muy empalagosa para el paladar.  
  
Se quedan un rato en silencio, Ginny con cara de pocos amigos y Jones (Harry) riéndose abiertamente hasta que éste último no puede más y se ríe aún más hasta que suena en toda la sala.  
  
-No sé como puedes llamarte arqueóloga, señorita. Eso no es una receta ni mucho menos sino una forma extraña de resurrección que te confiere los poderes de la naturaleza y la inmortalidad pero con el inconveniente de que es necesario la búsqueda de cuatro instrumentes que representa a los cuatro elementos, una sala de ceremonias especial y sobre todo te indica el lugar de un mapa donde buscar todo eso- dice triunfante desde una de los sarcófagos que había en la sala- Y todo esta en la libreta. Págame y la tendrá.  
  
-Está bien. Salgamos de aquí y te daré lo prometido- dice ella con una sonrisa.  
  
Los dos se encaminan hacia la salida pero esta vez Jones iba por delante y antes de salir a la luz del día, éste oye detrás de él el hechizo desmauses, dándole de lleno y cayendo en un sueño profundo.  
  
A las pocas horas Jones se despierta en una cama mullida y cómoda oyendo de fondo el sonido de niños riéndose y jugando. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la habitación principal temiéndose lo peor.  
  
Allí se encontraba la mujer, algunos hijos de Hassan y el nombrado sentados tomando el té.  
  
-Buenas tardes Jones- dice Hassan con una cara sonriente.  
  
-Buenas a ti también- dice el mencionado.  
  
-Me ha dicho Hassan que el trabajo ha sido productivo-dice Kat, la mujer de Hassan.  
  
-Eso parece- comenta Jones con el ceño fruncido- Hassan, ¿me puedes indicar donde he dejado las reliquias que nos han dado?  
  
-Por supuesto- dice Hassan un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.  
  
Se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado y fue hasta una habitación seguido por Jones donde se ve que había varias cajas llenas de vasijas y papiros antiguos.  
  
-Aquí esta todo lo que nos dieron. Ayer viniste con cuatro de la compañía y dejasteis todo esto aquí.  
  
-Esta bien- se da la vuelta- Otra vez lo han hecho.  
  
Se fue de la habitación a donde antes estaba acostado y miró sus pertenencias. Estaba todo igual y recordaba todo. Jejejeje que pardillos siempre pensaban que me hacían lo de borrarme la memoria y todo ese rollo. Abrió una de las maletas y encontró dentro a uno de la compañía inconsciente, lo enconje y lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos.  
  
Había puesto una serie de hechizos protectores sobre sus maletas haciendo que todo aquel que no fuese el mismo o una persona autorizada por él ya que en una ocasión le robaron el material que había en su interior y por el cual había arriesgado su vida. Para ello había practicado magia sin varita durante varios años hasta perfeccionarlo causándole algunos días postrado en la cama sin poder moverse de allí, esto era debido que no se atrevía a utilizar su varita por miedo a que lo localizasen y lo llevasen de nuevo al mundo mágico.  
  
Jones/Harry había visto en la sala funeraria una serie de signo indicando que en el lugar había algo más que escondía por lo que sin perder ningún segundo más de su tiempo se puso una capa totalmente blanca que le tapaba entero y una mascara negra con una señal en forma de cicatriz en color blanco en la frente. Se puso la capa y la mascara y con un chasquido desapareció de su habitación para aparecer en la sala funeraria. En ella se encontró a las criaturas supuestamente destruidas regeneradas e inclinadas en señal de servidumbre hacia él. En la oscuridad total comprobó como las paredes brillaban por si solas haciendo que varios escritos salieran a la luz en los cuales revelaban cosas sobre los astrosos y movimientos exceptuando dos uno en una de las paredes que parecía ser una profecía que decía: Aquel que una vez reconstruyo la paz a los dos mundos, liberará a los cuatro espíritus capturados para fines malvados a cambio recibirá por cada liberación un don para luchar contra el Dios de la Oscuridad. Lo otro que le impresionó fue que una vez juntos los sarcófagos formaban un mapa de todo el planeta señalando el lugar exacto donde salía el lugar donde estaba el mapa que indicaba los lugares donde estaban los elementos que servían para activar un instrumento aún sin identificar que te hacía inmortal y poderes ilimitados. Por lo que Harry hizo con una hoja una copia exacta del mapa que se encontraba en los sarcófagos y cuando se iba escucho una voz a su espalda.  
  
-Elegido, estaremos esperando tu llamada para luchar a tu lado contra el enemigo- dijo con voz profunda y áspera una criatura de la cripta egipcia de los cuales Harry se había olvidado por la emoción de las escrituras y al comprobar que éstas eran inofensivas con él.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí andando tranquilamente y apareció al desierto donde había un circulo de Aurores rodeando la entrada que en esos momentos estaba sellada y por la cual acababa de salir.  
  
-¡Alto!, entrégate a nosotros y la pena será menor- dijo uno de los aurores que había por allí.  
  
-Seguro- dice Harry con sarcasmo- Pero me parece que lo que queréis más es a éste- y con un movimiento de mano hizo al auror que tenía inconsciente y pequeño a su tamaño real y lo arrogó al suelo con un poco de delicadeza.  
  
-Muchas gracias, señor. Estoy segura que su familia se lo agradecerá por devolverlo vivo y de una pieza- dice una pelirroja que se podía reconocer como a Ginny que estaba mirando el pulso del auror inconsciente.  
  
-De nada, Señorita Weasley. Espero que nos veamos en mejor momento y la próxima vez no seré tan generoso con ustedes- dice desapareciendo a la vez que le tira a Ginny su mascara.  
  
A los pocos segundos Harry se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación donde se alojaba de la casa de Hassan ya con su aspecto de Jones y listo para partir a Washington para recoger el material necesario para sus expediciones futuras ya que no se fiaba de lo que hiciese el ministerio mágico y de los magos oscuros que había allí instaladas. Y sobre todo tenía ganas de ver de nuevo a Ginny por eso lanzó su mascara a ésta ya que sabía que eso se lo había tomado como un insulto y que iría a por él sin vacilar.  
  
En Inglaterra, se encontraba Ginny sentada en su cama con la mascara entre sus manos una vez que ésta hubiese pasado todos los requisitos mínimos de una prueba del departamento de Aurores sin sacar nada claro sólo que era de un material parecido al de los mortifagos pero de la cual sólo emanaba magia blanca muy poderosa. En la cabeza de Ginny solamente le daba vueltas por la cabeza la idea de que ese mago le había retado de manera descarada sabiendo que ella era uno de los mejores aurores de todo el siglo y que por su descaro y osadía ante ella se iba a arrepentir por ello. Pero también por su cabeza aunque no quisiera reconocerlo por el sufrimiento que padecía solo el recordar su pasado y pensar en esa persona llegaba a una conclusión y era que esa persona no podía ser otra, Harry Potter, que le había robado el corazón y que todavía lo tenía aunque no lo quería reconocer. Sabía esto por el comportamiento del encapuchado, la magia que despedía y la mirada de amor que éste le había lanzado a ella y que solo lo había visto en Harry.  
  
Ginny se puso de pie y grito a pleno pulmón comencida totalmente de los cabos que había unido.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Harry Potter o como te llames ahora te encontraré y te daré tu merecido!!!! 


End file.
